The present invention relates to a holster for a long gun such as a shotgun or rifle. More particularly, the holster provides a safe firearm support and allows for quick aiming and firing of the firearm.
When hunting out in the field, it can be disadvantageous to carry a firearm without any kind of support aids. Long guns such as shotguns and rifles tend to be heavy, and carrying them for hours at a time can be extremely tiresome. Furthermore, in situations that require one or both hands, it's often undesirable to set the gun down on the ground, especially if the ground is covered in snow or mud. To mitigate these issues, there exist a number of designs of shotgun holsters and slings. There are many designs that use complicated arrangements of straps to support the firearm. These cumbersome straps greatly reduce ease of operation, interfere with the user's ability to effectively fire the gun, and block access to jacket and vest pockets.
Another design teaches a strapless shotgun holster. In this design, the holster is supported only by the user's belt. However, the holster hangs down from the belt. This interferes with the movement of the user, especially with trying to high-step over obstacles. In addition, the torque created by the holster's hanging can be uncomfortable and can reduce the effectiveness of the holster in keeping the firearm upright.